


April 21, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We'll have to skip supper,'' Supergirl said as many Smallville creatures surrounded her.





	April 21, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''We'll have to skip supper,'' Supergirl said as many Smallville creatures surrounded her with Amos.

THE END


End file.
